


Arch Enemies

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Bit of everything basically, M/M, bit of angst, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron end up back at the Woolpack for a week while their house is uninhabitable... but Robert's not happy having to live with his future mother-in-law - and the feelings mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

Robert threw his bag on the floor, sinking into the sofa with a huff and folded his arms. Aaron looked at him, lips slightly curled when he sat beside him.

He nudged Robert's arm, but Robert remained still.

"Oi" he nudged again, his voice a soft whisper.

Still nothing.

"Oi!" he shouted, pushing him hard, Robert loosing his balance and falling sideways on the chair.

"What you playin' at!"

"Stop being mardy! It's only for a week!"

Robert folded his arms again and pouted.

"Still don't see why we didn't just go to the B&B"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"We're paying the exterminator a shitload to clear the house, we can't be spending money on the B&B too, especially at Eric's prices!"

Robert groaned and pushed his head back, turning to Aaron.

"But _here?!_ "

Aaron rolled his eyes again and hit Robert with a pillow.

 

Turns out, moving into Pearl's old house when Kirin vacated it to live in one of his dad's newly built flats wasn't as easy as they expected - especially when you find out just days after moving in that it's infested with ants. Robert had been living at Vic's for months after Andy left the village and Aaron remained at the pub, it was only around a month ago they agreed to move in together. They'd got enough money for a deposit and quickly snapped Kirin's hand off for Jacob's Fold (Robert having used his natural talents at bargaining and persuasion to get the price knocked down), and after moving in last month, things seemed to be on the up. Then one morning Aaron and Robert entered the kitchen to find it literally riddled with ants. Aaron quickly got in contact with an exterminator, but it'd take a few days to be rid of the ants and then the house needed airing out. So in the meantime, they'd be stopping at the pub, Vic and Adam having now given the spare room to Adam's sister Hannah when she returned. Robert wanted to go to the B&B of course when Aaron suggested the pub, mostly because not only did living at the pub mean they had hardly any privacy if any at all and it also meant he had to live with his arch enemy - Chas. They'd gotten past the stage of wanting to kill each other (quite literally), but they drew the line at being civil to each other - they'd make the effort, but it wouldn't take long for them to fall into old habits and start bickering or slagging one another off. It was only when both Aaron and Diane told Robert and Chas respectively they had to suck it up they both agreed.

 

"Can you stop moaning man? We're here and we're not having to pay a penny!"

"It's not _all_ about the money Aaron!"

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh _really_ Robert?!"

Robert smirked and pulled Aaron towards him smacking their lips together. Aaron was just about to straddle Robert when the door opened and Chas entered.

She gimaced and then continued walking to the kitchen.

"Don't mind me, only walking through my own living room."

Robert let out a long breath and Aaron put a hand on his arm.

 

"So... what you doin' for tea?"

Chas turned and raised her eyebrows.

"This ain't a hotel lad, don't think I'm washing your lots smalls and cooking your dinners."

"Robert doesn't own smalls, they can't get over his arse."

"Oi!" he groaned, smacking Aaron's chest with a slight laugh.

Chas grimaced again.

"Too much information thanks."

Aaron shook his head and sat forward.

"No, I meant what are you doin'? We could all have somet together?"

She looked at him like he was an alien and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we can have a quiet meal between the four of us can't we?"

She looked up in the air then nodded.

"S'pose so."

"Right" Aaron smiled. "I'll get Vic to do us something later."

She nodded again and left the room.

 

Aaron looked back at Robert who was staring right at him.

"What?"

"Who are you like? Since when did Aaron Livesy organize _quiet meals_ with the family?!"

Aaron pushed Robert's head with his finger and pushed his body back onto Robert's.

"Since I'm not having a week of you two throwing daggers and passive aggressive comments! I'm serious Rob, I'm not havin' it!"

"Fine, it's not me you have to worry about." he mused, wrapping his arms around Aaron.

"Sure mate, your completely capable of being nice to my mum."

"She's the one with the problem, not me." he pouted.

"Alright then mate, if you say so."

Robert pierced his eyes at him before he pushed his nose to Aaron's neck.

"Less of the cheek _mate_ , or you know what'll happen."

Aaron grinned and went to get up, but Robert pulled him back down and began to tickle him. They fell into a fit of giggles before Vic appeared and they broke apart.

 

"Right pair of girls you two aren't you?"

"That's a bit sexist" Robert frowned in jest.

Vic shook her head and focused on Aaron.

"What's this about me cooking dinner?"

"Oh yeah" he winced. "You fancy rustling us up somet? I'm tryna keep the peace between me mam and this idiot."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

She walked off and Robert folded his arms again.

"Well, I was right about zero privacy."

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned back to Robert, kissing his cheek.

"I dunno mate, I'm pretty sure Diane and Mum are at the bar right now, meaning upstairs is free."

Robert looked at him and smirked, kissing his lips and remaining close.

"Oh yeah?"

Aaron nodded and kissed Robert quickly again.

"Yeah."

 

He jumped up and ran upstairs, Robert letting out a laugh before rushing to follow him, taking two steps of the stairs at a time.


	2. Dinner from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting Robert and Chas together at a dinner table... yeah, that's gonna end well.

**Monday - Continued**

Aaron laid on the bed as Robert appeared in the doorway, kicking the door shut. He stalked over to Aaron, eyes fixed on him and let out a low growl. Aaron smirked as Robert descended on him, attacking his lips as he made quick work of unbuttoning both his and Aaron's jeans.

Robert slid his hand on the underside of Aaron's t-shirt, as Aaron freed Robert's length from his boxers and-

"Aaron?! If I'm making this dinner, you're helping!"

 

They both froze and looked to each other at the sound of Victoria's voice.

"Aaron?!"

Robert sighed and collapsed onto Aaron.

"Don't you dare."

Aaron pushed Robert's body but Robert put his hands on the bed to stop him.

"Don't!" he groaned.

Aaron laughed and pushed him more forcefully.

"C'mon man, I'm sure you can cope."

Robert feigned crying and put his hands on his face as Aaron did up his jeans.

"Aaron?!"

Aaron opened the door and peered out to Victoria at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I heard ya-"

He turned back to Robert and rolled his eyes.

"-Give me five minutes alright?"

"Fine." she sighed.

 

Aaron returned to the room to a confused Robert, who stood up, jeans still unfastened and his half-hard cock hanging out. Aaron approached him and took hold of his length once more.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you."

Robert laughed as Aaron sunk to his knees and took him in his mouth.

 

**

 

"Finally making an appearance are we?" Vic reprimanded.

"Yeah yeah, gotta keep your brother happy ain't I?"

Victoria grimaced.

"Ew Aaron! I did not need to know-"

"-I didn't mean that!" he scoffed.

Well he did, but that's not what he intended it to sound like to her.

"So what's he doin' now?"

"Popped to work for somet."

Vic nodded as he looked around and folded his arms.

"What we makin' then?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _We_ are making lasagna. I know both Rob and Chas like it, so it should keep 'em happy for a bit."

Aaron scoffed once more and walked over to the side and picked up the bowl of sauce, passing it to Victoria.

"Nothin'll keep them two happy. They seem hell bent on being aggrivating."

"Surprised they've not strangled each other" she giggled.

"Give it time." he smirked.

 

They continued making the lasagna when Vic shook her head.

"I don't get why they can't just get along. I mean, I get there's a few issues with them two, but surely they can move past it now you two are an item?

"Vic, I've said this to both of them. They act like they're listenin' then they go straight back to attack mode whenever they see each other."

"Maybe your mum still fancies him." Vic grinned.

Aaron frowned and nudged her.

"That's disgusting!"

Vic laughed again nudged him back.

"Nah, trust me, I've spoke to them both about the other in passing, Chas said that his face hasn't matured in a decade so it'd feel like dating her child, and Rob, well.. let's just say he doesn't exactly find your mum desirable."

Aaron laughed and ate a handful of cheese.

"Oi!" Vic shouted, slapping his hand. "Now go and get yourself pretty for your dinner party, it'll be done in an hour."

 

 **

 

Vic brought the lasagna through and placed it on the table, Aaron thanking her as she left with a 'good luck'.

Diane sat down and looked it over with a lick of her lips.

"Looks delicious!"

"Should do, I helped make it."

Diane raised her eyebrow at him.

"You mean Vic made it and you ate the cheese?"

Aaron blushed slightly and nodded.

Diane laughed and patted his arm.

"Yeah, I do the same."

They both laughed and Robert walked in.

Robert smiled but also felt a small hint of jealousy - he loved that they got on, don't get him wrong... he was just a tiny bit annoyed that they could get on so well when he had nothing but grief from his future in-laws.

Aaron smiled at him as he came over, sharing a quick chaste kiss before Robert put his coat down and smiled.

"Lasagna?! Good one."

He sat down and then Chas entered. Robert's smile immediately fell and Chas walked over and sat down.

"Lasagna?! Good one."

Diane and Aaron laughed.

"What?" Chas frowned.

"That's what he said!" she answered, nodding at Robert.

Chas gave a small snarl before looking away. Diane sighed and began plating out the food.

 

**

 

They'd sat in somewhat of a comfortable silence for a while. Both Diane and Aaron attempted to make conversation but neither Robert or Chas seemed intent on joining in. In the end, they shared discussion together, talking about everything and anything.

 

Robert began to feel that pang of jealousy again. It was so easy for them, so natural. He guessed it was because they'd got along way before Robert even returned, but even so. They never had a problem with each other, and any that did they quickly got past. Robert remembered the day he told Diane that he and Aaron were going to give it ago, and she was so thrilled. Like, genuinly excited and happy about it, how she pulled Aaron in the first moment he saw him and told him how he was one of the family now.

 

When Aaron told Chas about him and Robert, her response was much the opposite.

 

He didn't like Chas; in fact, he probably never did and never would. The only thing he liked about her was her fiercely loyal personality when it came to her friends and family, other than that, he never saw the appeal in her. But he'd still like for them to get along, for everyone's sakes. They didn't have to be best buddies, but at least being on civil terms would make life easier and happier.

 

Chas's mindset, wasn't exactly the same.

 

She hated Robert, despised him. The way he treated Katie before her death, and subsequently how he'd treated her son meant that to her, he'd always be scum. He'd never be right for her son and he'd never be a good person. When she found out that they were giving it a proper go, she was livid. Actually furious. But she knew her son and knew that after everything he and Robert had been through, he wouldn't listen to her words of warning against him. So all she could do was take out her frustration and anger out through other ways - usually passive aggressively towards him.

 

"So, how's things going up at Home Farm now?" Diane asked.

The room fell slightly awkward - the fact Robert still worked alongside his soon-to-be ex-wife and soon-to-be-ex father-in-law wasn't the best topic of discussion.

"Erm, alright. I think they've accepted that I'm more use to them than they thought, so they'd laid off with the insults and trying to get rid."

"And you and Chrissie?"

"Much the same." he shrugged. "We're civil now, I guess. After the business with her and Rakesh I think she's lost all ownership of the moral highground."

Chas huffed a laugh and continued eating.

Robert looked at her momentarily before continuing.

"We just work really, we don't talk about anything else. Work's the focus."

"Sure it is." Chas muttered under her breath.

 

Robert put his fork down and looked to her.

"What was that?"

 

Diane and Aaron looked to each other cautiously.

"I'm just saying... I'm sure you're focused on work, when you're not trying to get back in her pants yeah?"

Robert frowned and looked at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?! Why the hell would I do that?!"

Chas shook her head.

"We all know what you're like."

"I love Aaron! I'm _with_ Aaron!" he shouted.

"Like that stopped you before!" she spat.

"Oh cause you're a wallflower aren't ya Chas? Never cheated on anyone in your life!"

 

"Pack it in the pair of you!" Diane shouted. "Can we have one night where you two aren't bickering and at each others throats?! We're sick of it!"

 

Both Robert and Chas sat back in their chairs, foul expressions on their face.

Diane turned to Chas and sighed.

"Now, it's obvious that Aaron and Robert are going to be together, so you're going to have to get used to it sooner or later!"

She then turned to Robert.

"And Chas is Aaron's mum, so no matter your feelings towards her, she's his flesh and blood, and you should be making the effort for his sake!"

"I do make the effort!" he frowned. "It's her who throws the backhanded compliments and little digs! She started it today!"

"It's hard not to when you walk in with your smug arrogant face! And the fact we can't trust a word you say!"

"You _can_ ignore me you know! And I don't need you to! I need Aaron to and that's all that matters!"

"Hard to when you're always bloody here! Practically attached at the hip!"

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"I'm sick of seein' ya! Sick of breathing the same air as ya!"

"Mum-" Aaron interjected.

"-Well I'm not goin' anywhere so get used to it!"

"Rob-" he interrupted again.

"-You're not good enough for my son, you'll cheat on him and leave him hanging out to dry and the sooner he realizes that the better!"

"You know what-"

Robert stood up and pushed his chair back, striding from his chair.

"Robert!"

Robert waved his hand at his boyfriend before grabbing his coat and walking out of the room.

Aaron wiped his face harshly and looked straight at his mother.

"All we wanted was one night. One flippin' night and you couldn't even give us that."

Aaron repeated Robert's actions, pushing his chair away before storming through to the bar. Diane held her head in her hands and Chas just folded his arms, sat back in the chair.

 

**

 

"Another Doug."

Doug nodded and Diane appeared, smiling at her partner before walking over to Aaron and rubbing his arm.

"You alright pet?"

Aaron gave a small nod as he messed with the rim of his empty glass.

"It's never gonna change is it? They're always gonna be like this."

"Not always pet, it'll take time, but they'll get there."

"If they don't kill each other first." he scoffed.

Diane rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"They have history, most of which is bad. Most of it goes before you and Robert were even acquainted, I guess it's hard for them to just get past that easily. And let's be honest, Robert hadn't rolled up into your life in the best way did he? Her having doubts isn't surprising."

Doug past Aaron his drink and Aaron took a sip.

"I guess... I'm just sick of it. I trust Rob, I know he doesn't want Chrissie anymore. And they can't put things aside for one night. They can never just be civil even for five minutes, they set each other off."

"Both strong characters. Both like to think they're always in the right and stubborn as they come. Plus, they both love the bones off you."

Aaron looked at her and smiled.

"Good job we get on eh?"

Diane laughed and nodded.

"Aye pet, I guess I know your a good lad, if not a bit mardy at times."

He nudged her gently and she laughed again.

"And I know you're good for our Robert, and I see how happy you make each other. I see what Chas tries so hard not to. Plus, I've always said that your practically one of the family!"

Aaron nodded again and sighed.

"C'mere pet!" she smiled.

Aaron stood up and he and Diane hugged, just as Chas walked in from the back room and Robert entered through the bar entrance.

Diane and Aaron pulled apart and looked at the pair of them, who were both stood sheepishly.

"Calmed down now?" Diane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." they answered in unintentional unison.

 

Diane nodded and walked back around the bar, as Robert walked over to Aaron.

"I'm sorry alright?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Aren't you always."

Robert opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I'm sorry too son... I-I shouldn't of made the dig about him and Chrissie."

"Yeah, you shouldn't of. I trust him."

 

Robert smiled and placed a hand on Aaron's cheek and then turned to Chas.

"I can be civil if you can, for their sakes." he sighed, nodding to Diane and Aaron.

Chas looked at her friend and her son and rolled her eyes.

"Guess I can make a bit more of an effort too."

Diane and Aaron smiled.

"That's more like it! Now boys, you've got the back to yourself for a few hours if you wanna watch somet on the tele."

Aaron nodded and pulled Robert's hand into his own and pulled him to follow.

"C'mon you."

 

They left for the back room, Chas snarling at Robert as he walked past her.

 

**

 

After a few hours in front of the TV, they'd headed up to bed and had an early night. Robert had woken up in the middle of the night feeling a bit dehydrated, so deaded down for a drink.

 

He walked into the living room only to freeze at the sight of Chas in the kitchen.

She looked at him then looked back down in disgust. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard.

He waited as she poured her own glass of water, evidently taking longer than she needed to. Robert let out a long breath and waited until she hesitantly moved and began walking towards the door.

"I mean it y'know? I want us to be civil for Aaron and Diane's sake."

Chas turned and smirked.

"Oh I can be nice as pie to you in front of them two, but trust me, I won't be warming to you anytime soon."

Robert scoffed.

"Feeling's mutual I can assure you."

"Fine then." she smiled. "I'm sure the rest of the week is going to be fun."

Robert narrowed his eyes as she turned around and headed back upstairs. He took a deep breath, before following upstairs and walking to Aaron's bedroom, quietly snuggling back up to Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday**

Robert put his laptop bag down and walked into the room. He sighed happily as he saw his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Aaron turned around before turning back to making his coffee.

"Can I help you?"

Robert furrowed his brow and walked over. He was about to put his hands around Aaron's waist to say hello but Aaron turned around and stopped him.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Robert frowned and stepped back.

"Aaron?"

"Cause I know a man that kinda looks like you, he's my boyfriend, but he seems to have gone missin', not really seen him in 3 days."

Robert rolled his eyes and put his hands to his hips.

"Yeah Yeah I get it."

Aaron folded his arms and leant back.

"Do you?"

 

Robert fell silent then walked forward, cautiously putting his hands around Aaron's waist.

"I'm sorry alright? I just... being here, with.. _her._ "

Aaron rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath.

"I thought you were calling a truce?"

"We are.. kind of."

Aaron unfolded his arms and pushed Robert back.

"Rob!-"

"I know alright?! I know.. but I thought-.. I thought if I stayed away, then it eliminated the possibility-"

 

Aaron watched him for a few moments then walked closer.

"Did you not think that I might.. y'know..."

Aaron shrugged, and Robert's lips curled slightly, seeing the shyness in his boyfriends expression. He stepped forward with his hands out.

"Aww... did you miss me?!"

Aaron pushed him back slightly and laughed.

"Fuck off!"

Robert laughed himself and hugged Aaron, kissing his temple.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Aaron nodded and buried his face in Robert's neck.

"I'm not exactly loving this either y'know? I'm not exactly loving the fact it's not just us.. in our own bubble..."

Robert laughed again and placed his forehead against Aaron's.

"We have created a nice little bubble around ourselves for the last few months haven't we? Just us?"

Aaron smiled and pulled back.

"It's a few more days.. so just, _deal_ with it okay? And stop this.. staying away."

Robert nodded and kissed Aaron chastely.

"So, what you been doing?"

Robert shrugged as he continued hugging Aaron.

"Not much, stayed at work extra hours, gone for a few drives."

"Been bored out your skull in other words?"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Idiot." Aaron whispered.

Robert smirked and buried his face in the younger mans neck, kissing him more passionately.

"Well, how about we-"

"-Aaron? Could you-oh, Robert!" Diane smiled, noticing Robert's presence. "Could you both come help me with some barrels please? My shoulders playin' up."

Robert let out a quiet silent groan in Aaron's neck and pulled away as Aaron laughed.

"Yeah sure, we'll be right there."

She smiled again and left the room, as Aaron went to follow her, pulling Robert's hand.

"Later, alright?"

Robert groaned again and slapped Aaron's behind, before being pulled out of the room towards the cellar.

 

**

 

Aaron and Robert laughed as they finished with the barrels. Robert pushed Aaron into the living room and their laughing slowly ceased as they spotted Chas sitting at the table.

Noticing the change in mood, Aaron turned back to Robert with a hand on his arm.

"I'll just get a jacket and we can go out for a bit yeah?"

Robert smiled and nodded as Aaron left the room.

 

Robert stood shuffling on the spot, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Not seen you round the last few days." she smirked.

Robert sneered slightly and kept looking away.

"Just been busy with work.. that's all."

"Sure you have." she remarked sarcastically. "Just to me it seems like your a little uncomfortable around here." she smiled. "Not making you uncomfortable am I?"

 

"Why would you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I can't stand the sight of ya? And you know it?"

Robert smirked and shook his head.

"You sure about that are you?"

Chas furrowed her brow in confused, tilting her head.

"What you onabout?"

"C'mon Chas" he smiled. "We all know that you've never quite gotten over me rejecting you all those years back!"

Robert winked and Chas laughed.

"Oh sure Robert, that's it. Got nothin' to do with the fact you mess my lad about for months, yet he still goes back to ya. That your a runt who is only with Aaron 'till something better comes along."

Robert's smile fell and he frowned, his anger beginning to boil.

"Excuse me?"

"Well" she started, folding her arms. "We all know just who you are, we all now you don't _really_ want Aaron - you're just lonely and lookin' to get your leg over. Soon as a more wealthy idiot comes along that falls for that smug grin, you'll hightail it out of 'ere with out a care."

 

Robert clenched his jaw and stalked up to her, just a footstep between them.

"Let's get one thing straight yeah? I love your son. I _love_ him, more than anything. So you can spout whatever bullshit you want, but don't you _dare_ insinuate that he means nothing to me. He means _everything_. And I won't have your gob gettin' in the way of that. We clear?!"

 

She sniggered and stepped back.

"Whatever."

 

Robert turned around and wiped his face, just as Aaron entered the room. He looked at them both then raised his eyebrows.

"Everything good?"

Robert plastered on a smile and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"Perfect, c'mon."

 

Chas watched them depart, hating every fibre of Robert's being, and only wishing her son would see sense.

 

*

 

They'd been walking around the village for a while, just walking in a comfortable silence, down past the houses, through the park, around the outskirts and back up until they'd got to the cricket pavillion. But the comfortable silence turned awkward as Aaron saw Robert's jaw was clenched and his mind elsewhere. He stopped them by placing his hand on Robert's chest, who looked at him confused before Aaron stood in front of him.

"What's up?"

"What?" he frowned. "Nothin'"

"Don't lie to me."

 

Robert stared at him and then looked into the air. Aaron swallowed, unsure of Robert's behavior. He put a hand to his cheek to make him look back down.

"What's up?" he said softly.

"Sorry, I know she's your mum but-"

"My mum? But what?"

"-She just.. _annoys_ me."

 

Aaron let his hand fall and shrugged.

"What now?"

 

"Before" he sighed. "When you went to get a coat. She said.. some stuff, it just, rubbed me the wrong way."

"What did she say?" he frowned.

"It's nothin'"

"Robert!"

 

Robert looked at him and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"She just said that I'm only with you until something better comes along, that I'm just lonely and that as soon as some rich idiot turns up, I'll leave you."

 

Aaron's expression flashed worry, before looking away, and then down.

"And.. she's wrong, right?"

"Aaron!" Robert frowned. "Of course she's wrong. H-how can you even-"

"-I'm sorry, it's just-"

"-Just what? Robert can't be faithful to one person? Can't be faithful to the guy that makes his life worth living? That makes him the happiest he's ever been? That makes him-"

Aaron cut Robert off with a kiss, Robert's shoulders slumped as he relaxed into the kiss. Aaron pulled away and let his forehead rest against Robert's.

"I know, I just worry. Call it habit" he laughed lightly.

"Well don't." he smiled. "For keeps right? No one else. Not ever."

Aaron nodded shyly and Robert pulled his arms from around him, letting his hand fall into Aaron's.

"C'mon, it's gettin' cold."

 

Aaron nodded again and they walked slowly back towards the pub, their hands intertwined.

 

*

 

They entered through the main entrance of the pub, Aaron indicating to Robert to go get a table. Robert kissed his temple before walking over to a vacant spot, not giving Chas eye contact as he did. Aaron walked over to the bar and Chas approached.

"What can I get you love?"

"Two pints." he started. "And for you to lay off Robert."

 

Chas froze for a moment before shaking her head, feigning innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't gimme that." he scowled. "He's makin' an effort, you need to start too."

"Aaron-"

"-I don't wanna hear it. Just lay off 'im alright? Nothin' you do or say is going to change that."

She sighed and continued pouring their pints. She handed them over and Aaron took them with a grunt of thanks before approaching Robert again, who was just ending a phonecall.

"Who was that?"

"Just the exterminators, they've got rid of the ants, they just need the place to be aired out now. Should be all good to move back in on Monday."

"Good" Aaron smiled, passing Robert his pint.

 

"So uh, what was that up there?"

Robert nodded towards Chas and Aaron just shrugged.

"Just tellin' her to lay off."

"The usual then?" he smirked.

Aaron laughed lightly.

"Yeah."

 

Robert watched him for a few moments before pulling him in close and kissing him, leaving his lips on Aaron's cheek for a few seconds. Aaron raised an eyebrow and turned to him as he moved away.

"What was that for?"

"For being you. My amazing boyfriend."

Aaron rolled his eyes and picked up his pint.

"Soppy git."

Robert jabbed his side which caused Aaron to spill some of his pint down himself.

"Look what you've done now!"

Robert laughed and leaned in close to Aaron's ear.

"Maybe we should get you out of those wet clothes then."

 

Aaron scoffed and then looked at Robert.

"Better finish these off then ain't we?"

 

Robert laughed again as they both quickly downed their pints, jumping up and somewhat discreetly running into the back. Chas watched them go with a frown, before smirking.

 

*

 

Robert pushed Aaron into the room quickly before slamming it shut with his foot. He immediately latched back onto Aaron, quickly peeling off his coat and pushed his hand under Aaron's t-shirt, pulling it up slightly and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the wet patch of beer, sucking at it creating suction against Aaron's skin before pulling it over his head. They both kicked off their shoes, laughing as they struggled to take off their socks before falling onto the bed. Aaron quickly pulled open Robert's shirt one button at a time as Robert unzipped and unbuttoned both their jeans, pushing his own down and off and then Aaron raising his hips so Robert could do the same with his own. Robert climbed back over Aaron before laying against Aaron, leant on his elbows while his hands held Aaron's neck. They kissed passionately, Aaron's fingers curled on the hem of Robert's boxers, the hard pulsating dick straining to be free-

 

_"He'll leave you with a broken heart..."_

 

They both froze and Aaron laughed slightly as Chas's voice filtered through the walls. Robert shook his head and continued kissing Aaron again, trying to block out her singing.

 

" _He pulls you back in everytime..._ "

 

Robert pulled his lips away from Aaron again and let out a long annoyed breath.

"C'mon, just ignore her-" Aaron whispered, his fingers playing with the hair behind Robert's ears. Robert smiled lovingly at him, pushing his body back down onto-

 

" _Here's some advice for the next one..._ "

 

"For fuck sake!" Robert rolled off Aaron in a huff.

"She's doin' it on purpose."

Aaron turned to him and laughed.

"How the hell would she know?"

"I'm tellin' ya Aaron!" he whispered angrily.

"-Shh." Aaron whispered, before climbing onto Robert and kissing him.

"Just focus on me yeah?"

Aaron reached behind himself and rubbed his hand against Robert's boxers. Robert's eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed before rubbing his hands along Aaron's arm and thigh. Aaron took out Robert's dick from his boxers and jerked it slowly, Robert's hips beginning to buck up into his hand. Aaron's hand movements quickened-

 

_"RUUUUUUNN!!"_

 

Robert shook his head as Chas's shrill voice hit his ears, willing himself to block her out. He shut his eyes tight, but he opened them as Aaron's movements slowed down, feeling his hardness wither.

"Rob?" he frowned, surprised.

There'd literally never been one time this'd happened to them in the whole time they'd know each other. Never.

 

"Well I can't exactly _enjoy_ myself with 'er banshy voice ringin' in my ears can I?!" he whispered in annoyance, the anger fully apparent in his voice..

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, climbing off of Robert and sat at the edge of the bed. Robert just pushed a hand through his hair and groaned silently.

"I'm sorry-"

"-It's fine." Aaron said calmly, no annoyance or judgement in his voice. He leant back to Robert and kissed him chastely.

"I'll get us something to eat yeah?"

Robert nodded and put a hand behind his head, looking to the ceiling. Aaron threw on some joggers and a t-shirt before walking out of the room.

 

After a few moments, Robert got up and threw on some of Aaron's joggers and a t-shirt himself. He was gonna head for the toilet, but when he opened the door he found Chas walking along the corridor, a smug smile on her face. She walked past him and Robert just clenched his jaw, never been so mad in his life with someone.

 

He walked back into the room and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit of a wait and it's a short-ish chapter, but a multitude of things has prevented me from being able to write. I'm kind of easing myself back into it so didn't write too much, but I know where this is going and there'll be longer chapters going forward. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes!

**Friday**

Aaron walked into the pub from the backdoor, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots before making his way to the back room. He and Diane shared a greeting smile upon noticing one another as she sat at the table on her evening break. She looked down to her magazine before looking up again, seeing Aaron collapse onto the sofa with a long sigh and his head planted into his hands. 

 

"Long day?"

Aaron just nodded from his hands with a grunt before looking up, wiping his face and then resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Knackered."

She tilted her head in sympathy at him then stood up, placing her empty mug in the sink.

 

Aaron looked around and then looked to her.

"Is Robert around?"

 

Diane looked back to him and shook her head.

"Went out for a 'drive'... him and your mother were getting in each others way during her break before mine."

Aaron sighed again and shook his own head.

 

"I guess it's not easy having a long day at work then having to come back to them two huh?" she smiled sympathetically.

"It's only for a few more days." he shrugged.

"Still." she shrugged herself.

 

They fell into silence and then Aaron gave Diane a long look before clearing his throat.

 

"Do you think they'll ever get on?"

 

She seemed slightly taken back by the question, sitting back down at the table.

 

"They will, it'll just take time."

"We've been together months, and she's still as bad as she was the day she found out about us."

"You've just gotta be patient pet." she comforted.

He let his hands fall and looked down before rubbing his hands together.

 

"It's not me I'm worried about" he mumbled, thinking he was quiet enough that she hadn't heard.

 

"What do you mean?"

Aaron's head shot up and he looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head and standing up.

"Doesn't matter."

 

He walked towards the door but Diane stood up herself and called out to him.

"Aaron!"

He froze with his hand on the door knob, letting it fall then turning around and rubbing his face, biting his lip.

 

"What if things never get better? What if they're always like this? What if..."

He looked up to the ceiling and laughed slightly before swallowing.

"Aaron?" she said calmly.

 

He looked back down to her and shrugged.

"What if he gets fed up and leaves? What if I'm not worth the hassle?"

 

Diane's heart clenched as Aaron's voice broke, clear anguish in his tone. She shook her head and walked closer.

"Stop right there!"

 

Aaron looked back at her, somewhat surprised by her stern voice.

 

"He loves the bones off of you, and whatever you may think, you are _everything_ to him. Let's face it pet, I think all the hassle you two have been through, having a bit of in-law angst is a walk in the park!"

"Precisely Diane!.. we've had to go through so much, deal with everything, and yet what do we have at the end of it? More shit to deal with!"

"You have each other. And that's all that matters."

 

He shook his head again and looked down.

"And I'm happy... really happy. Happier than.. I've ever been. But what about him? I know it bothers him, that it gets on top of him... what if I'm not enough?"

He laughed sadly and then wiped away his tears, Diane clicking her tongue then walking up to him and pulling him into a hug.

 

"He's not gonna give up on ya pet, I know just how much you mean to him, and trust me, he'll fight to the death to stay with ya."

"I just don't see why they can't just move past everything... leave it in the past."

 

She let go of him and motioned to the table. He sat down and she busied herself making some drinks, before sitting back down at the table and handing him a mug.

 

"We both know what they're like. Strong as brass and don't let go of anything. Sometimes in life, you just get those people you don't get on with, it happens, we all have them."

"Yeah, but most aren't gonna be related to each other."

"Well I dunno.. couldn't stand our Val half the time. But we were family. And they will be, they _are_. They both love ya, and you mean more to them than anything."

"So then why can't they just get along? Even for my sake? For all our sakes?"

 

Diane looked into the distance for a long moment, nodding her head.

 

"You've got to remember Aaron, for many years, you were all that Chas had. I mean, she had the rest of the Dingles, the odd boyfriend, but you were her closest connection. You're the person that means the most to her. And Robert? Robert's had a hard life... he's never really felt wanted, no matter how much we show him he is. Then he got you, and you became everything to him, and once again, he has family, but you're his closest connection, the one that matters most to him. They both want all of you but the other is fighting for ya. Your mum doesn't wanna let go and Robert just wants all of you. So they fight with each other because they subconsciously hate the fact that you're not there's completely, that they aren't to you what you are to them."

"There's enough to go around.. and I love them both completely." he joked sadly.

 

Diane smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm.

"They're both stubborn hot heads that don't realize they need to give you that leeway. They're both scared of loosing ya."

 

Aaron nodded, taking in Diane's words. He looked at her and laughed.

 

"Why can't it just be like me and you eh? We've always gotten on mostly!"

She laughed herself and winked.

"You were a little tearaway, but your a great lad. And you're a good person Aaron, and what you've done for Robert... how you've affected him. I can't ask for more in a son-in-law."

 

He smiled at her and she stood up, motioning her hands out.

"C'mere!"

 

He laughed and stood up, giving her a big hug. Robert chose that exact moment to walk in.

 

He looked at them with a confused expression before putting his hands on his hips and smirking.

"Should I be worried?"

 

They pulled apart and both rolled their eyes at one another. Diane shook her head and Aaron walked over to him, stroking his arm.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "You?"

 

Aaron nodded himself, before looking back to Diane.

"Thanks."

 

"No worries pet." she winked. "That's what families do."

He smiled back at her before pushing Robert through the door.

 

Robert looked back at Aaron with one hand on the banister.

"What was all that about?"

Aaron laughed and closed the gap between them, taking Robert by surprise with a passionate kiss.

"And what was that for?" he laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"Because." he smiled, pulling Robert close to him. "I love ya, and that'll never change."

Robert's expression softened and he smiled, before pressing his hand to Aaron's cheek and kissing him gently.

"I love you too."

 

"Good." Aaron shrugged, letting go of Robert. "Then you can get up those stairs and show me."

 

Robert bit his lip before grabbing Aaron's wrist, pulling him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday**

Robert let out a sigh of relief as he put his phone down. He'd rung the exterminators again today and they'd reaffirmed that the house should be done and ready to move back into on Monday. He just couldn't wait any more, he hated being here, even if he did have Aaron and got to spend more time with Diane. He just wanted to be back in his own space, with his man, where they could live in peace without Chas breathing down their necks. He could go back to skipping family dinners with her and evening drinks, he could hide away at home and Aaron couldn't do anything about it - although to be fair, Robert thought after this week, Aaron will have given up on trying to get them to sing Kumbaya and hold hands.

 

It was Saturday, but unfortunately for Robert, Aaron was over at Vic's doing some D.I.Y. for them he'd started a while back but never got round to finish. Robert had umm'ed and aah'ed about going over or staying at the pub, but he knew full well Aaron would rope him into helping him and he was not here for anything he wasn't an expert at, especially as he knew Aaron would completely tear him to shreds with digs and insults for years to come at his inevitable shoddy attempts at handiwork. He decided that at least the pub had beer, so if push came to shove, he could just get bladdered.

 

"Haven't you got more interesting things to be doing than propping up my bar on a Saturday afternoon?!"

Robert turned his head with raised eyebrows as his step mother approached.

"Well the other half is busy so..."

"So you're incapable of functioning without him? Love, I know you two are practically surgically attached at the hip nowadays but I do think you can do things apart."

"What kind of businesswoman are you trying to turn your customers away?" he frowned.

She smiled at him and then shook the expression away to one more serious.

"Seriously Robert, why don't you go do something?"

"Nothin' to do." he shrugged. "It's not like I'm bustling with friends."

"Whose faults that!"

 

They both began to laugh before Chas appeared from the back, letting out a noise of disgust as she did. Robert's cheerful mood instinctively decreased as Diane walked away.

"You go on break now Diane, I'll be fine here."

Diane nodded, giving Robert a short solitary glance before walking into the back. Robert shuffled on his seat, downing the rest of his pint and then tapping the empty glass on the bar top gently.

"Another beer when you're ready Chas."

 

But she never responded; instead she walked over to another customer and began serving them. Robert bit his lip and shook his head, finding her to be utterly childish.

 

Once she served said customer, he asked again.

"A pint, please Chas."

 

"My son not with you? Or have you gotten bored of him already?"

Robert's jaw clenched, his scowled gaze on her. One thing that he couldn't just brush over anymore was her snide remarks suggesting he'd cheat on Aaron or that he'd get bored of him. It was one of the only things he really wished she'd know and understand, that he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt Aaron again, and after all the shit they've been through, wouldn't be "getting bored of him" - _ever_.

 

He was ready with a retort, but knowing it would only cause more drama, he bit down on his lip before plastering a smile on his face.

"No, he's doing D.I.Y. at Vic's."

"And you thought you'd sit on your arse and not help. Typical Robert Sugden eh?" she scoffed.

With every word he knew it was coming, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off biting back any second now. But he just kept thinking of what Aaron wanted, how he just wanted them to get along or at least be civil. He pushed Aaron to the forefront of his mind and more or less choked out a response.

"Not at all, we both just know I'd be more harm than a help when it comes to D.I.Y."

She huffed a laugh. "That's what you're best at though isn't it? Harming people? Hurting them?"

Robert just shook his head, standing up abruptly and stalking around the bar. Chas smirked as she thought her words had gotten to him and he'd leave, but she was naive to think Robert Sugden would just take what she gave and walk away.

 

Instead, he brushed past her and grabbed a fresh pint glass, and then moving to pull himself a pint.

 

"What the hell d'ya think you're playin' at?!" she wailed.

"Well seeming as you're being a petty cow and won't serve me, I'll have to serve myself won't I!"

 "I swear down, get round the other side of the bar now or that pint glass'll be shoved where the sun don't shine, even if you think it does!"

"Oh shut up you stroppy mare! If you weren't being so damn childish I wouldn't have to-"

"- _Me childish_?! Look here you-"

 

"Do you two ever take a fuckin' break?!"

 

The pair of them snapped from their angry gaze and looked to the door, Aaron stood in the doorway with Adam behind him, a clearly agitated and pissed off expression across his face. It took him a few seconds to look down and notice, but Robert instinctively began moving to the younger man when he saw Aaron's bloodied hand wrapped in an equally blood soaked towel.

 

"What happened?!" he asked, voice laced with concern as he quickly walked around the bar.

"I'm fine." Aaron sighed.

"Yeah" he scoffed. "Say that when you haven't got a blood soaked towel wrapped round your hand!"

"I'm fine!" Aaron repeated, much sterner. "I just need the first aid kit, that's all."

Robert hadn't even noticed that Chas had rounded the bar too, walking next to him and placing her hands close to Aaron.

"Here love, let me have a look-"

"-No, let me."

"-He's my son!"

"-Yeah and he's my boyfriend-"

"-WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

 

They both retracted backwards slightly, almost like scolded school children at Aaron's angry tone.

 

"For god sake, I can't go out for an hour or so without you two peckin' at each other again! I'm sick o' it alright?! I'm absolutely sick and tired of the pair of ya!"

"-Aaron" they said in unison.

 

"I don't wanna hear it alright?!" he snapped. "Just... just leave me the hell alone!"

 

He quickly pushed past them, Adam cautiously following him. Robert and Chas just stood on the spot, both of them with guilty expressions across their faces, watching him walk away.

 

**

 

Robert was sat in a booth by himself, a pint in his hand. After Aaron stormed into the back, he knew better of following him, knowing an injury added on with disobeying what he asked wouldn't go down well, even though he wanted to check his partner was alright. He was just staring into his pint glass, a permanent frown on his face. He just didn't understand why she had to make things so difficult for them, why she always had to get in a snide remark or jab about him or his and Aaron's relationship. All she ever banged on about was making sure her son was happy - but he was. Unless Aaron was lying to him, Aaron was happy with him. And Robert did everything he could to keep it that way - he'd do anything for Aaron since they'd gotten together, a far cry from what he used to be like during the affair. He wasn't even ashamed to admit that he felt like his whole life had become dedicated to showing Aaron just how much he loved him and making sure he was happy - it was what he deserved and what Robert wanted.

 

Chas was cleaning pint glasses, slamming them back down on the shelf a little too harshly, but in her mood, she didn't quite care. To her, there was nothing Robert could do or say that'd make her like him, nothing he could do or say that'd make her change her mind that he was just a manipulative arsehole who would hurt her son. She didn't trust him to be the type of person Aaron needed or deserved, that Robert would eventually just treat Aaron the same way he seemed to do with everyone else in his life. The last thing she ever wanted was for her son to ever have to suffer again, and with Robert Sugden, pain and suffering was inevitable.

 

Despite both being deep in thought, the moment Aaron appeared from the back room, they looked to him. Robert stood from the booth and Chas walked closer to him.

 

Robert's eyes widened as he saw the bag in Aaron's hand, a rush of panic filling his veins.

 

"A-aron, what are you doing?!"

Aaron let his head drop and let out a long sigh.

"-I need space, alright? I need to clear my head."

 

"Where the hell are you gonna go?!" Chas interrupted, her own voice shaky.

"Just... not here. I just can't deal with this!"

 

"Aaron, we're back home in two days, just-"

"-What? Just stay so you two can have another round or two? Neither of you can hold your tongue for more than ten seconds!"

"We'll try love, we'll do it for you."

 

"No.. I'm sorry I can't. I'll.. ugh."

 

He kissed his mothers cheek and then turned, kissing Robert's lips. As he pulled away Robert's head instinctively followed slightly before Aaron squeezed his hand and walked past him and out of the pub. Both Chas and Robert followed him with their eyes until he left, Chas bracing her hands on the bar as Robert placed his hands on his hips with a clenched jaw.

 

"You happy now are you?!"

Both Chas and Robert turned as Diane appeared from the back room.

"Well done the pair of ya, you've chased the poor lad off with you're incessant bickering!"

 

"He just needs to cool off." Chas sighed.

"No! What he needs is for you two, two of the most important people in his life to pack it in and get it together! All this isn't fair on him, having to deal with you both arguing all the time! Constant point scoring and one upping one another, we're all sick of it!"

 

Robert turned away, grabbing a small glass from the bar and went to pour himself a stiff drink. However, his mouth fell open and a frown on his face as Diane yanked the glass from his hands and pushed him towards the back room.

"What're you doing?!"

"Sorting this! Now go!"

Diane reached out her hand and grabbed Chas's arm, pulling her in the same direction.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, but you two need to sort it out! Now get in there and don't come back out until you've aired your differences!"

"Diane-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she snapped, all of them reaching the back room. She let them both go and grabbed the door handle.

"You're doing this for Aaron!"

 

And with that final comment, she slammed the door shut. Chas sat at the table as Robert paced momentarily, before placing his hands back on his hips and clenched his jaw at Chas.

 

She looked at him, clearly agitated. Robert broke the glare and turned around, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

"Just great." he muttered.


End file.
